Tokyo Demonic Mew mews
by Laeila Tsukiyomi-Storm
Summary: What happens When Naraku Comes into the future and takes the demon mews into the fuedal era. READ AND FIND OUT!SessomaruXTori-on hold util i have time to write-
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Demonic Mew Mews— An Inuyasha & Tokyo Mew Mew crossover.

CHAPTER ONE

"Be careful girls. We really don't need you five going missing right now." Ryou says to me as I get off the phone with him while my friends and I were at our school. We now had left the building. "Are you sure they'll be able to do this Ryou?" Ichigo asks, "Since you and the other original Mews can't deal with demons they know they have to. Besides there'll be more mews than Tori and the others. So don't worry." Ryou says. "What's going on?" I ask as I see the sky open up. "I don't Know Tori," My friend Kigami says. 'My friends and I were walking home from school when we saw the sky open up. If we had known what would happen that day we would have waited with the students.'

''My name is Tori. Tori Hana-Kimi. I am seventeen years old with ankle length silver hair that has black highlights and tips, and amber eyes with red specks. Everyone thought that my features were not normal at all; even my friends thought so. Well that was until the frightful events that day. I have five best friends and we make up the TDMM, which stands for Tokyo Demonic Mew Mews. My best friends Kigami, Mêlée, Mina, Kina, Akuma, and Claire are always there for me even if they think I'm weird at times.'' "Kukukukukukuku… Now to find that girl." We hear some man say as he floats out down out of sky and lands in front of us. Boy was this man creeeepy. He had shoulder length black hair, with very evil looking red eyes and wore a grey baboon suit. Whatever he was, he put several shivers down my spine. He looks strait at us but stares at me. "There you are. Little Inu." He say maliciously. His hand shoots out towards me, but we all jump out of the way. "Power pendant, Metamorphosis!" I yell as Silver and Black lights surround me. When they disappear, I was wearing a Black Battle Kimono, with Silver Shoulder, Chest & Back plates. My Hair was up in a set a pig tails. My eyes were silver with red specks. "Well, aren't you the prettiest thing now huh?" The man says. "Who are you?" I Demand.

"You can refer to me as Naraku." He said evilly. Suddenly Tentacles come right at me closing in… until… Kigami jumped in the way. "Damn!" Naraku says, "She'll have to do for now. As for you four… I'll be seeing you in my time." He says as a bright, but dark purplish light engulfed us and we all disappear. When I came to, I found myself surrounded by trees and a stream to my right. I sit up to find myself still in my uniform from transforming.

Not too far from where I was, a man with amber eyes was heading my way following the power surge that came from my body. I felt an aura and turned around seeing a man with silver hair, amber eyes and with a silver pelt on his shoulder. On his face were four magenta stripes (two on each side of his face), a crescent moon on his forehead and of course… is that eye shadow? I look closer. It's eye shadow.

"Human, what are you doing here in this land?" The man asks well more of demands. "What?" I ask very dazed and dizzy. "You should not be trespassing on this Sesshomaru's land." He says. "I'm leaving." I say. But as I walked away I fell to the ground unconscious. A few hours later I wake up. I sit up and I see myself in my human form. I hear a little girl. "She's awake!" I cringe as I hear a little girls voice say. "Rin; quiet down a bit. It seems her hearing is stronger than a normal humans." A cold voice says. I sit up and look around. A little girl wearing an orange and yellow kimono, who I now know is Rin, was sitting next to a green toad in brown hakama's. And not far from them was… … Sesshomaru… The one who I met, when I woke up the first time.

"Human, what is your name?" Sesshomaru asks well demands. I think for a few minutes, and then the green toad speaks up. "Filthy human! Lord Sesshomaru demanded for your name!" That pushed right there. I stand up and walk over to the ugly toad. Lord Sesshomaru was watching with a smirk on his face knowing what I was going to do. "I may not know you, you annoying little toad… but if you call me a filthy human again, you may as well won't have a tongue nor a head to speak again!!! And my name is not WOMAN or WENCH or HUMAN. It is TORI. TOR - RI. T-O-R-I" I say very angrily as I kick him over the trees very hard.

"Girl, I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Sesshomaru says. "Why is that?" I snap back at him. He stands up with a cold expression on his face. Before I had a time to react he had me pinned to a tree with is hand glowing green around my neck. His nails were biting into my skin and it hurt badly. "Because I could kill you any minute, and I don't want to have to replace Jaken any time soon." He says noticing the painful look in my eyes. 'She can hide her feelings fairly well. I'll have to teach her to hide it completely.'

Suddenly we hear the toad, or Jaken as they call him, yell. Sesshomaru lets my neck go, drops me, and ran off. Rin runs over to me and grabs my hand and starts to get scared. As soon as Sesshomaru had disappeared to get Jaken, a woman appears in front of Rin and I grabbing Rin. "Let her go." I say threatening. "Or else." "Do you really think a human can stop me? Pathetic." The woman says as she flicks her fan sending a gust of wind at me, making me hit a tree. "I am so sick of you already." I say. "There is no way you're the famous "Mew Inu" as Naraku says." The woman says back. "Oh really." I say, "Power Pendant, Metamorphosis." I yell as I transform yet again. Silver and Black lights surround me, and when they disappeared, I was wearing a Black Battle Kimono, with Silver Shoulder, Chest & Back plates; My Hair was up in a set a pig tails, and My eyes were silver with red specks. "Impressive little girl. Lets see what you can do." She says, "Dance of the blades!" She says.

"Poison whip!!!!" I yell as I jump out of the way of the blades and then send my whip at her full blast. Neither the woman nor Rin and I noticed Sesshomaru and Jaken come back. "Ahhhhhhh!" the woman screams as she is blasted into a tree after dropping Rin. I run towards Rin and I catch her. "Dance of the Dragon!" woman screams as a huge gust of wind comes at Rin and I. "Rin, hold onto my neck and back." I say. "OK!" Rin says as she shifts to my back and holds onto my neck. "Both my claws glow a bright green color. "Double Poison Claw!!!!!!!!!!" I scream as I fling my poison at the wind. The attack was so forceful that it stopped the wind and that it flew towards the woman, ready to hit her. A feather appears and she jumps on it before it could hit her. "You are the "Mew Inu" as Naraku has said. No wonder he wants your power so much, Human." The woman says flying off.

"Impressive, human." I pale as I hear Sesshomaru say. "How is it that you can use the poison claw and the poison whip?" Before I could answer, a group of people burst through the trees. "You bastard!!!!" a silver haired demon with dog ears says. With a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had him pinned to a tree. "This Sesshomaru prefers you do not use such language here half breed." "Another human, Sesshomaru? I thought you hated humans." He says. "Hey!!! I more of a demon than you are half breed." I say. 'Ok. I was acting like Sesshomaru there for a moment.'

There were three males and three females. Of the females there was a raven black haired girl wearing a white and green school uniform and she was staring at me. "I don't believe it." The girl says. "What Kagome?" The other girl asked. This girl was wearing a black kimono with Pink Shoulder, Chest and Back plates. "She's from my time." Kagome says as she points at me. Everyone was surprised including Sesshomaru. "She's from TDMM, which means TOKYO DEMONIC MEW MEWS. There have been demons appearing and her team has been dealing with. The girl in front of us is "MEW INU". She's the leader of the mews. Also the one infused with three and a half Inu-demons. Sesshomaru being one of them. But how she got here that is a need to know for me." She says afterwards.

"Well you can thank whoever this "NARAKU" is, because not only did he bring my friends and I here, one of them is his prisoner!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I say. "Kagura did mention when Tori was fighting her that Naraku wanted her." Rin explains.


	2. Not A Chapter

Hey, its demoness-of-crystal, sorry I haven't been on to add to my stories.

I have to say that I have no more ideas on how to write my first two stories.

So if you want my Tokyo mew mew & inuyasha crossover email me at Bre7727 aol (dot) com.

If you want me inuyasha story email me at anglcbrt2010 aol (dot) com.

It is first come first serve.


End file.
